User blog:Ren X Jr. King/News From Ren
About Rap News Sorry for being inactive, but I really just couldn't, I'm not even in the army, still dodged depression bullets, I was feeling horrible inside, my heart felt crooked, My life became more complicated, than a stereotypical woman, Oh shut up feminists, want to talk back, maybe you shouldn't, I ain't an architect, but step back, my fists are wooden, Let's get back on topic, I need a major re-do, First on the list: Epic Rap Battles, needs a, re-boot! I released a rap battle, but don't click the link just yet, Sunny vs. Charmcaster, Who won? Who's next? But now you have the options, for simply deciding a rap battle, A Ben 10 Character vs. Non-Ben 10, it really doesn't matter. Or you can do Ben 10 vs. Ben 10, that's fine with me, Soon we're going to have specials, like one-rapper albums to see, I hope you're just as excited as me, we'll all have to see what happens, We also have more add-ons, like better layout and Fanon Matches! Comedian bussiness, don't believe that Comedi-Ren's finished, We're re-launching a new page, we'll tell you to "come here it looks, different", Our brand-new schedule, is "we be postin' new comics when we want to be", But it'll still be very frequently, so check the Recent Activity, I'm going to release more comic templates, and even more avatars, Oh and new comics! That might feature Clockderp or Derpestar, Maybe not Derpastar, but you get the point, Comedi-Ren's returning! Aren't you excited? Zoinks! Wanna talk about the game? Forget 3D now it's 2D, I've ignored it, Super Smash Ben 10 Bros, featuring costumes like Upchuck Norris, As far as that goes, I'm just going to design aliens and their moves, That's the most important thing right now, so I gotta lot to do! Every OS alien's confirmed to be in it, but Way Big and the Halloween Trio, But they might be in, an unconfirmed future update, sound like a good deal? Look if you have any questions about any of this, ask in the comments, But I can't promise to you, that you'll get every single answer you wanted, About the upcoming Renimatic Studios, I'm currently writing a first movie, It's actually really based, on a entirely different series, Can't tell to much more about it, just know it's coming in Febuary, I know, I'm awesome! HAIL XDRA, the legendary, I might release movies kinda like books, with over like a 100 pages, So except to read alot over time, don't try to spend a day to take it, I release a movie every month for now, and that's if I can, But don't worry my precious fans, It's all in my plans, I appreciate you guys, admiring my writing skills and my art, Someday in 2016, I might move from here to DeviantArt, So you can follow me over here, see the cool stuff I do, I've always loved the place, and what I'm telling you is true, So I hope this catches onto you guys, I hope it manages to ring, I'll give you a hint about my movie, think about the WING, I don't have much left to say, there's barely anything, So talk to me in the comments, Ren X Jr. King, (smile) :) Category:Blog posts